camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikael Binety
Personality He's quiet and wise. He loves easily but if you betray him he will never care for you again. History It all started one night when Michele was in a bar. Zeus, disguised as a waiter, began to hit on her and she easily fell for it. They had a typical one night stand and he disappeared without any evidence of ever being there in the first place. Michele thought this would happen so she carried on her normal life. A few weeks later she began to feel weird and soon found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy young boy and was extremely happy. Fast forward a few years, Mikael was doing great in school and was an extactic student, filled with joy and happiness. He loved art and painting as well as drums. But something wasn't right, his mother kept having bruises and cuts on her when she would come back from dates with her boyfriend. But no matter, she still had him move in with her when Mikael was at the age of 8. He introduced himself as Alex but Mikael didn't like him at all. After a few years there Alex began to show his true colors and abuse Michele and Mikael. After a few months Mikael jumped at the chance to get a foreign exchange student to live with them as it may stop the abuse. That's where Heidi came in. Heidi was secretly sent by a God in order to watchover Mikael till he could go to camp. Heidi came and was able to quickly fit in with the family. She'd watchover Mikael all the time and would always talk to him. He loved her like a sister and she loved him like a brother. She witnissed how Alex still abused his girlfriend and Mikael and finally stood up with Mikael. This caused him to be sent to a camp for the rest of the summer as his parents didn't want to deal with him, he was 14. Mikael began to pack his bags and Heidi began to cry, she didn't want him to go but she knew he had to. Mikael was taken to the camp and spent several weeks there learning military tactics and fighting styles while also learning normal school subjects. All the sudden he was visited by Heidi in the middle of the night. She told him he had to leave and come with her, she couldn't explain at the moment and he understood. She immediately ran with him to the main road and they waited for a cab. While they were waiting though a Harpy flew out of no where and pushed Mikael to the ground. It began to slash at his chest, cutting throw his shirt and cutting him rather deeply. Heidi ran over and stabbed the harpy in the back which caused it to fly up. Heidi tossed a sword to Mikael and told him to do what he was taught. He immediately got into a defense stance and after a while him and Heidi were able to kill the Harpy. They were able to get to Camp quickly, as they had been living in New York and the camp was 4 blocks away. When they were in the cab she explained everything to him and gave him a sword. They made it safely to camp and now reside there. Powers Zeus' Cabin Relationships Category:Characters Category:Zer0TheNinja Category:Demigods Category:Children of Zeus Category:Male Category:Unknown Model Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Mikael Category:Binety Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power